Consequences
by pent-up-dragon
Summary: Sam Carter decided to act on her feelings for the Colonel, but what will happen when she does? Please R&R.
1. Grace

Title: Consequences  
Author: faroutdragon1@livejournal.com  
Archive: Sure, with permission  
Warnings: Some sex, but not that graphic  
Spoilers: Grace  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all I can do is play with these wonderful characters. They are not mine.  
Author's Note: I wrote this fic because I am pretty tired of seeing all those fluffy fics with Sam and Jack having sex, then everything being all lovey-dovey, and no one getting in trouble or anything. It takes place after the season seven episode Grace.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! I am a sucker for feedback, so please give it to me!  
******  
  
_CARTER: Came to give me a pep talk?  
O'NEILL: That's what friends are for.  
CARTER: Friends?  
O'NEILL: Hey. This is you talking here. Might as well be honest.  
CARTER: What if I quit the Air Force? Would that change anything or is it just an excuse?  
O'NEILL: I would never ask you to give up your career.  
CARTER: Because you don't feel anything for me?  
O'NEILL: Carter.  
CARTER: I'd let you go right now if I knew.  
O'NEILL: That easy?  
CARTER: I didn't say it would be easy._  
  
Samantha Carter lay on the bed in the Infirmiry. Doctor Janet Fraiser was still uneasy about letting her get up out of bed, after her experience on the Prometheus. Colonel O'Neill had come in several times to see her. She couldn't believe the mistake she had made the first time he had come. She had called him Jack. Of course, she had quickly switched back into the familiar "Sir," but she couldn't shake the thought of what she had hallucinated on the Prometheus.  
  
_CARTER: One last thing.  
She leaned forward, and their lips touched lightly. His hand, calloused yet soft, lifted to her cheek, and the kiss deepened._  
  
God, she needed to stop thinking of that. He was her superior officer, and neither of them could afford to lose their jobs over each other. Sighing deeply, she tried to put the thoughts of Colonel O'Neill out of her head.  
  
Janet came running to her bedside. _She must have heard me sigh_, Sam thought briefly, before Janet picked up the phone beside her bed and said, "Sir, she's awake." Leaning over Sam, Janet clicked her penlight on and flashed it into her eyes. "How are you feeling, Sam?"  
  
Groaning, Sam blinked a few times in the light, and said, "Ah, I was fine until you shined that in my eyes."  
  
Hearing footsteps come into the Infirmiry, Janet turned the light off and turned to the visitors. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill were standing in the doorway; all of them looking worried. "How is she, Doc?" Jack asked, while Daniel and Teal'c went over to Sam's bedside.  
  
"Well, Colonel, I'd say she needs to rest for another couple of days, but other than that she seems to be fine."  
  
Daniel smiled briefly at Sam, but she could tell he, too, was worried about her. "Hey, Sam," he said hesitantly, "how you feeling?" She pulled herself up into a sitting position, ignoring Janet's protests. Smiling back at Daniel, she replied, "Other than the fact that my head feels like I have a nail through it, I'm fine."  
  
Jack, by that time, had appeared at the other side of her bed, and he cocked his head to the side. "Hey, that's my line," he said, in mock annoyance. Sam gave a half-laugh, and touched her head.  
  
"I am glad that you are all right, MajorCarter," Teal'c said, bowing his head slightly to her.  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c."  
  
Daniel turned to Teal'c, and noticed him looking pointedly at Jack. Daniel looked too, then down at Sam. "Ah," he said, "Uh, Teal'c, why don't you and I go -- work on translating that wall that we found on P3X-673."  
  
Teal'c nodded, and replied, "I believe that is a good idea, DanielJackson. MajorCarter, if you require anything, you may call."  
  
"Thanks again, Teal'c. I will." As Daniel and Teal'c turned to walk out, Sam suddenly remembered something, and called, "Wait! Daniel! Do you remember when you were ascended?" Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, and his lips pursed slightly. "Not much. Why?"  
  
Grinning, Sam replied, "Well, it's really kind of dumb, but when I was on the Prometheus, I was -- hallucinating. And one of my hallucinations took the form of you, and he was pretty annoying. So, I was just wondering if you were annoying when you were ascended?"  
  
Daniel looked extremely confused, but he answered. "I don't know, I guess it depends on who you ask. I thought I had a certain je ne sais quoi."  
  
Sam tried hard not to burst out laughing, but she failed miserably. Daniel looked at Jack, and asked, "What did I say?" Jack shrugged, and sat in the chair next to Sam's bed. Daniel put his arm on Teal'c's shoulder, and they walked out of the Infirmiry.  
  
"So, Carter, you hallucinated about Daniel?" Jack asked, making Sam turn her attention back to him. _Oh no_, she thought, before she hesitatingly answered, "Well, yes, sir."  
  
"Did you ... hallucinate ... about anyone else? Or is Daniel the only lucky guy?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, sir, I saw all of SG-1, and my dad."  
  
Jack tried hard to suppress a grin, as he replied, "Wow, Carter, I didn't think you went that way."  
  
Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Sir!"  
  
"Sorry, Carter. I couldn't help it."  
  
Jack looked around the room slowly, and Sam could tell that he was dying to ask what she had hallucinated about him. She decided to torture him a little by making him ask her, rather than just giving him that information.  
  
"You called me Jack when you first got back."  
  
_Oh, so this is the way he's going to go_, Sam thought. Nodding slowly, she agreed with him. "Yes, sir, I did, but I said I was sorry, sir."  
  
Looking down at her, she could see deep into his brown eyes. "I know you did, but the question is, why did you call me Jack? We've never really been on a first name basis."  
  
"That's true, sir," Sam replied, trying to deflect his question.  
  
Jack waited expectantly. _Damn, he's not going to let it go that easily_. "Well, sir, since my hallucinations were part of me, the hallucination of you told me to call him Jack." Stopping for a moment, she added, "Sir."  
  
Jack couldn't help but give a chuckle. "Okay, Carter. I'll take that for now. But I want to know more at some point."  
  
"You can read my full report, sir."  
  
He stared into her eyes again, and she felt herself become weak. She was glad that she was already sitting. "You know what I mean."  
  
He stood and walked to the door of the Infirmiry, before turning and saying quietly, again, "You know what I mean, Sam."  
  
Jack walked out of the Infirmiry, and Sam laid back down, with a feeling of relief. She hated confrontations with her superior officer. Leaning her head against the fluffy white pillow, she closed her eyes, only to open them again at the sound of a clearing throat. Janet was standing next to the bed, looking quizzical.  
  
"What was that about, Sam?" she asked slowly.  
  
Sam sighed, and answered, "I really don't know, Janet. I don't know."  
  
Sleeping on and off for the next two days, Samantha Carter finally got up enough strength that Doctor Fraiser let her go home.  
  
"I don't want you driving, though, Sam," she said, as Sam pulled on her jacket in the doorway of the Infirmiry.  
  
"Hey, Doc, I heard you were letting Carter go home for a few days?" Sam heard a voice behind her and glanced over her shoulder, already knowing that it was the Colonel. "I could drive her home."  
  
Sam turned back to Janet, and said, "No, sir, that's not necessary. I'm fine, and I can drive."  
  
Seeing Janet's raised eyebrow, Sam hesitated, and Jack quipped, "Doctor's orders, Carter. Come on."  
  
Rolling her eyes slightly, Sam pulled her left arm through her jacket, and walked down the hallway, trailing her superior officer. When they reached the lift, she stood next to him. She could feel something different in the air, but she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"So, Carter, you're feeling better, then?" Jack asked slowly, as they ascended from level 23 up to the surface.  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you."  
  
Jack shifted his weight, which brought him closer to Sam's right shoulder. Without even realizing it, Sam's breathing became a little quicker. "How long are you going to be staying home?"  
  
"Uh, well, Janet said two to three days. But, I think I'll be fine to come in tomorrow, sir." Sam could feel his body heat, and it was making her feel a little light-headed.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea, Carter. You should follow the good Doc's orders."  
  
Without meaning to, Sam retorted quickly, "Oh, like you do?" Realizing how rude that had sounded, she weakly added, "sir?" to the end of her statement. Jack moved away from her slightly, and looked at the wall a moment before saying, "I guess you think I deserved that? Remember that I am your superior officer, Carter. I didn't want to do this, but -- I'm giving you a direct order. You are to stay at your house until Doc Fraiser says that you can come back."  
  
Sam could feel the anger in his voice, and she winced inwardly at the order. "Yes, sir."  
  
They reached the surface, and Jack walked swiftly to his Jeep, with Sam following submissively behind.  
******  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	2. Passion

The drive to Sam's house wasn't exactly what you could call pleasant. The chill eminating from the Colonel made Sam feel extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why he was so angry with her, but she knew that it probably had something to do with her snide remark that she had made earlier, along with the fact that she wouldn't tell him what she had hallucinated.  
  
"Well, here we are, Carter," Jack said suddenly, pulling Sam out of her thoughts. Pulling the Jeep up to the curb, Jack turned off the ignition and sat for a moment, looking at Sam. "You want me to come in?" he asked slowly, unsure as to whether or not that was a good idea.  
  
"If you want to, sir."  
  
Jack opened his door and walked around the front of the Jeep. Sam also got out, and they went up the front steps, and into Sam's house.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked, placing her keys on the front table and hanging her coat. Jack took off his leather jacket and slung it onto the table, replying, "Sure. You got any beer?"  
  
Sam gave a quick smile before going into the kitchen, calling, "Go ahead and have a seat if you'd like."  
  
Jack sat on the couch, but not before thinking, _She didn't say sir_.  
  
Bringing two beers into the living room, Sam handed one to Jack before sitting down. At first, it seemed that she was going to sit next to Jack, but she had second thoughts about that, and she sat in the armchair next to the couch.  
  
Taking a swig from his bottle, Jack leaned back into the couch and sighed. "So, Carter, how are you feeling?"  
  
She smiled slightly, and replied, "Fine. Really. I'm feeling perfectly normal."  
  
"Yeah, well, the Doc knows best ... most of the time."  
  
Sam laughed at this statement, knowing as well as Jack did that he almost never took Janet's medical orders. At least, not until he was under duress.  
  
It began to get dark, and they continued to chat. Not about anything to do with work, and it seemed that Sam had gotten over calling Jack "sir" in every sentence. Not that she was calling him "Jack". She just ... wasn't calling him anything.  
  
Finally, Jack looked at his watch, and his eyes widened. "Wow, I didn't think it was this late."  
  
Sam glanced at the digital clock on her VCR, and jumped up. "I'm sorry, neither did I!" Jack followed suit, and picked up the three bottles that he had left next to his chair. Following Sam into the kitchen, he dropped them into the recycle bin, and found himself right behind her. Very close.  
  
His arm brushed hers when he brought it back to his side, and he heard her breathing pick up a bit. Jack could feel her body heat, melting into him like a soothing bath.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered softly, and Sam's breath caught in her throat. _Oh, Lord_, she thought, _Samantha Carter, get those thoughts out of your head_. Jack was staring at the back of her head, and he gulped slightly, before lifting his hand and running it gently down the side of her bare arm.  
  
Sam couldn't contain the gasp that came out. Jack quickly backed away, and looked down at the floor, saying, "I'm sorry, Carter. I think ... I had too many beers."  
  
Sam walked swiftly up to him, and crushed his apology with a kiss that made their first kiss look gentle. She felt the same as when the Broca virus had first been introduced into her body. The same needs and urges were coming to the surface.  
  
She pulled away from him slowly, and smiled as she noticed the gleam in his eye. He wanted her just as badly as she needed him.  
  
"Jack."  
  
He stared into her blue eyes, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to resist her. No matter how much he knew that this was wrong, he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Sam slowly pulled him through the rooms of her house, until she reached the one she was looking for. The bedroom.  
  
The entire night flew by like time was going at twice the speed. The passion of each movement was like eternal bliss. Each thrust made them go to the brink, and each touch made them come back to each other. All they knew was the oneness of their bodies.  
  
Exhausted, they both finally collapsed onto Sam's bed, and slept in each other's arms.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Sam was awakened by the phone ringing. She felt a heavy warmth pressing against her back, and she remembered that it was Jack O'Neill. The phone was on his side, and without thinking, he rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
Sam could hear the tiny voice on the other line say, "Jack? What the hell are you doing answering Major Carter's phone?"  
  
It was General Hammond.  
******  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	3. Trouble

Jack and Sam were ordered to go back to Cheyenne Mountain as soon as the General found out that Jack was at Sam's house. The drive to the Mountain was torture, with the Colonel and the Major both knowing exactly the amount of trouble they were in.  
  
Sam wasn't in any mood to be driving; and besides that, she had Doctor's orders that forbade her to drive, so Jack was driving his Jeep with Sam in the passenger seat. The car was almost silent; the only noise was coming from the engine. Jack's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel.  
  
"Carter."  
  
That one word made Sam's heart jump, and she looked at the side of Jack's face, waiting for him to continue. He looked at her briefly, before turning back to the road. "What are we going to tell General Hammond?"  
  
Sam somehow felt that professionalism was in order, and she replied as such. "I really don't know, sir. I think we should tell him the truth, seeing as he has probably already figured it out anyway."  
  
Jack nodded slowly, and Sam could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "This is a court-martialable offense, you know. Me being your superior officer and all."  
  
"I know, sir. But I seduced you, sir, and I will tell General Hammond that."  
  
Jack reacted so quickly that the car veered half a lane right. "No, you won't, Carter. You know as well as I do that I wanted it just as badly as you did."  
  
Sam was staring at her hands. "Yes, sir, but they don't. I can't let you get in trouble because of me."  
  
Jack turned on his turn signal, and pulled over to the side of the road. Turning to look Sam straight in the face, he said softly, "Carter, you have a lot more years in the force than I do. Remember, I was retired."  
  
His eyes were so piercing, so deep brown, that Sam couldn't hold back. She leaned in, and kissed him fiercely. After a moment of the violent kiss, it softened, and the velvet of his lips warmed her to the core. Pulling back gently, Jack drove back into traffic, heading toward the SGC.  
  
Having been waved through the security gate, the Jeep parked, the Colonel and the Major got out, and they went solemnly into the Mountain. Getting into the elevator, going to level 23, Jack took Sam's hand, and kissed it softly. "It's gonna be okay, Carter."  
  
Going to the General's office, they found the General sitting at his desk, looking extremely annoyed. "General," Jack said as he stepped inside, followed closely by Sam. They both sat, and General Hammond stared at each of them in turn.  
  
After a moment, he said, "Would either one of you care to explain what the hell's going on?"  
  
They looked at each other, then Jack said, "Yes, sir."  
  
They sat a moment longer, and General Hammond finally asked, "Well?"  
  
Giving a slight sigh, Jack continued, "Well, General ... I drove Major Carter home last night under Doctor's orders."  
  
General Hammond raised an eyebrow, and again waited for Jack to continue. Again, he finally said, "Colonel, please tell me more than one sentence at a time."  
  
"Yes, sir. Major Carter and I went into her house, and she offered me a drink. I accepted, and we started talking. We lost track of time, and when we finally realized how late it was, she ... offered to let me stay the night."  
  
The General's eye was on Jack, and he frowned. "Jack," he said, warningly.  
  
"All right, General, I kissed her. The passion was helped along by the alcohol, and God damn if it wasn't the best I've ever had."  
  
Sam's eyes had widened when Jack had said "passion", and by the time he finished his statement, she was staring at him, completely shocked.  
  
General Hammond was also very shocked, and it took him a minute to regain himself. "So, Colonel, you ... you slept with your officer?"  
  
Before Sam could pipe anything in, Jack answered, "Yes, sir, I did."  
  
"Colonel, you know what will happen, don't you?"  
  
Jack looked down a moment before resolutely staring the General in the face. "Yes, General."  
  
General Hammond swallowed, and said, "Jack, you know I don't want to do this. If there's any other way that you can think of ..."  
  
"No, sir, I don't think there is."  
  
Just as General Hammond was about to put a court-martial sentence on Colonel O'Neill, Sam jumped in. "Wait! General, I have an idea."  
  
"Yes, Major?"  
  
"Well, sir, what if Colonel O'Neill were to retire, officially, before last night?"  
  
The General looked miffed, and said, "Major, he didn't."  
  
"But, General, he could back-date a resignation letter. That way he would technically not have been my superior officer."  
  
"Major, you know what you are asking me to do?"  
  
Sam licked her lips, and nodded. "Yes, I do."  
  
General Hammond looked from Jack to Sam, and pursed his lips. "All right. But I would only do this for you Jack."  
  
"Thank you, General," both Jack and Sam said, as one.  
  
Jack wrote his resignation letter, and dated it the day before he had acted on his feelings for Sam. Submitting it to the General, he made one last comment. "Guess this is my longest vacation, huh, George?"  
  
"Have fun, Jack."  
  
~~~  
  
Senator Kinsey looked through the recent letters he had received. His interest was peaked when he saw a letter with the heading: _Former Colonel Jack O'Neill has resigned_. He ran a hand across his cheek, thinking. Hadn't the Colonel been on a mission the day after this resignation had been submitted? Something wasn't right, and damned if he wasn't going to find out what.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ah, General Hammond. Thank you for taking my call. I believe that a certain 'former' Colonel O'Neill has an appointment with the military judge."  
  
The General grimaced into the phone, and said icily, "What are you talking about, Senator?"  
  
"I have information that places Colonel O'Neill in a very awkward position, General. It seems that he was on a mission the day after he submitted a resignation. It also seems that he is now in a relationship with his former officer, Major Carter? That lends itself to be a most suspicious play of events, don't you agree?"  
  
The General was now glaring at the wall. "How did you come by this _false_ information?"  
  
The Senator laughed. "My connections, General. Call up the good Colonel. He has a date with the law."  
  
******  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


End file.
